heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Walt Disney Animation Studios films
right|250px This is a list of films from Walt Disney Animation Studios, an American animation studio headquartered in Burbank, California,Walt Disney Animation Studios. Disneyanimation.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-12. and formerly known as Walt Disney Feature Animation, Walt Disney Productions and Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio, which creates animated feature films for The Walt Disney Company. The studio has produced 54 feature films, beginning with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), and most recently with Big Hero 6 (2014). Their 55th feature, Zootopia, is currently in production and is scheduled for release on March 4, 2016. Three features are also in development, with Moana being set for release on November 23, 2016, and Giants, an untitled film in 2018, and a sequel to Frozen. Films Released } (Limited); (Wide release) | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ben Sharpsteen (Supervising Director), Hamilton Luske (Supervising Director), William "Bill" Roberts, Norman Ferguson, Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson and T. Hee Written by: Ted Sears, Otto Englander, Webb Smith, William Cottrell, Joseph Sabo, Erdman Penner and Aurelius Battaglia Based on: The Adventures of Pinocchio (Italian novel, 1883) by Carlo CollodiWriting credits for Pinocchio (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Release: (Wide release) | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Written by': See full credits Based on: The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment based on "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" (German poem, 1797) by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Producer: Walt Disney Release: (Roadshow); (Wide release) Notes:These are "package films," releases made up of two or more shorts or featurrettes films with bridging sequences. Though some consider the package films to be only the six consecutive package films of the 1940s (numbers 6–11 above), the definition used here also includes both Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. Inclusion of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is unique since it contains three previously released featurettes, and thus technically a compilation film.These films contain live-action scenes and/or sequences. | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ben Sharpsteen (Supervising Director), Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, William "Bill" Roberts, Jack Kinney and Samuel Armstrong Written by: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer and Otto Englander Based on: Dumbo, the Flying Elephant (American Roll-A-Book, 1939) by Helen AbersonWriting credits for Dumbo (IMDB)Obituary: Helen Aberson Mayer. www.independent.co.uk. April 12, 1999. Retrieved September 30, 2009. Producer: Walt Disney | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: David Hand (Supervising Director), James Algar, William "Bill" Roberts, Norman Wright, Samuel Armstrong, Paul Satterfield and Graham Heid Written by: Perce Pearce, Larry Morey, Vernon Stallings, Melvin Shaw, Carl Fallberg, Chuck Couch and Ralph Wright Based on: Bambi (Austrian novel, 1923) by Felix SaltenWriting credits for Bambi (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Release: (Wide release) | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: William "Bill" Roberts, Jack Kinney, Hamilton Luske and Wilfred Jackson Written by: Homer Brightman, Ralph Wright, Roy Williams, Harold Reeves, Richard Huemer and Joe Grant Producer: Walt Disney Release: (Premiere) Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Supervising Director: Norman Ferguson Sequence Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Jack Kinney and William "Bill" Roberts Story/'Screenplay': Homer Brightman, Ernest Terrazas, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Ralph Wright, Elmer Plummer, Roy Williams, William Cottrell, Del Connell and James Bodrero Producer: Walt Disney Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Robert Cormack and Joshua Meador Story/'Screenplay': Homer Brightman, Dick Huemer, Dick Kinney, John Walbridge, Tom Oreb, Dick Shaw, Eric Gurney, Sylvia Holland, T. Hee, Erdman Penner, Dick Kelsey, James Bodrero, Roy Williams, Cap Palmer, Jesse Marsh and Erwin Graham Based on: Peter and the Wolf segment based on "Peter and the Wolf" (Russian fairy tale, 1936) by Sergei Prokofiev Producer: Walt Disney Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Jack Kinney, William "Bill" Roberts and Hamilton Luske Story/'Screenplay': Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini and Tom Oreb Based on: Bongo segment based on Little Bear Bongo (American short story, 1936) by Sinclair Lewis;Writing credits for Fun and Fancy Free (IMDB) Mickey and the Beanstalk segment based on Jack and the Beanstalk (British fairy tale) Producer: Walt Disney Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske and Jack Kinney Story/'Screenplay': Winston Hibler, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Homer Brightman, Ken Anderson, Ted Sears, Joe Rinaldi, William Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore and John Walbridge Based on: The Legend of Johnny Appleseed segment based on the life of John Chapman (1774–1845); Little Toot segment based on Little Toot (American children's story, 1939) by Hardie Gramatky;Writing credits for Melody Time (IMDB) Trees segment based on Trees by Alfred Joyce Kilmer with the music master Oscar Rasbach; Pecos Bill segment based on "Pecos Bill" (American fakelore) by folklore consultant Carl Carmer Producer: Walt Disney Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi and James Algar Story/'Screenplay': Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears, Homer Brightman and Harry Reeves Based on: Adventures of Mr. Toad segment based on parts of The Wind in the Willows (British novel, 1908) by Kenneth Grahame;Writing credits for The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (IMDB) Ichabod Crane segment based on "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" (American story, 1820) by Washington Irving Producer: Walt Disney Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske and Clyde Geronimi Story/'Screenplay': William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ken Anderson and Joe Rinaldi Based on: "Cinderella" (French fairy tale, 1697) by Charles PerraultWriting credits for Cinderella (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske and Wilfred Jackson Story/'Screenplay': Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, William Cottrell, Dick Kelsey, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer, Del Connell, Tom Oreb and John Walbridge Based on: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass (British novels, 1865–71) by Lewis CarrollWriting credits for Alice in Wonderland (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi and Wilfred Jackson Story/'Screenplay': Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright and William Cottrell Based on: Peter Pan (British play, 1904) and Peter and Wendy (British novel, 1911) by J. M. BarrieWriting credits for Peter Pan (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi and Wilfred Jackson Story/'Screenplay': Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ralph Wright and Don DaGradi Based on: "Happy Dan, the Whistling Dog" (American story, 1924) by Ward GreeneWriting credits for Lady and the Tramp (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Premiere: Notes:Lady and the Tramp was photographed simultaneously in both the regular Academy format and in CinemaScope. Both versions were released at the same time. | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Supervising Director: Clyde Geronimi Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman and Les Clark Story/'Screenplay': Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright and Milt Banta Based on: "Sleeping Beauty" (French fairy tale, 1697) by Charles Perrault and "Little Briar Rose" (German fairy tale, 1812) by Brothers GrimmWriting credits for Sleeping Beauty (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Theatrical short: Grand Canyon Notes:These two films were shot in the 70 mm wikipedia:Super Technirama process. Reduced 35 mm CinemaScope-compatible prints were released at the same time as the 70 mm versions. | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton Luske and Clyde Geronimi Story/'Screenplay': Bill Peet Based on: The Hundred and One Dalmatians (British novel, 1956) by Dodie SmithWriting credits for One Hundred and One Dalmatians (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Bill Peet Based on: The Sword in the Stone (British novel, 1938) by T. H. WhiteWriting credits for The Sword in the Stone (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Theatrical short: Lonesome Ghosts | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Ken Anderson and Vance Gerry Inspired by: The Jungle Book and The Second Jungle Book (British stories, 1894–95) by Rudyard KiplingWriting credits for The Jungle Book (IMDB) Producer: Walt Disney Theatrical short: Scrooge McDuck and Money | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen and Ralph Wright Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman and Winston Hibler | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: Wolfgang Reitherman Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Vance Gerry, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen and Dave Michener Based on: "Robin Hood" (British legend) Producer: Wolfgang Reitherman | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman and John Lounsbery Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth and Winston Hibler Based on: Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner (British storybooks, 1926–28) by A. A. MilneWriting credits for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (IMDB) Producer: Wolfgang Reitherman Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Wolfgang Reitherman, John Lounsbery and Art Stevens Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Vance Gerry, David Michener, Ted Berman, Fred Lucky, Burny Mattinson and Dick Sebast Based on: The Rescuers and Miss Bianca (British novels, 1959–62) by Margery SharpWriting credits for The Rescuers (IMDB) Producer: Wolfgang Reitherman Theatrical short: Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983 re-release) | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Art Stevens, Ted Berman and Richard Rich Story/'Screenplay': Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress and Vance Gerry Based on: The Fox and the Hound (American novel, 1967) by Daniel P. MannixWriting credits for The Fox and the Hound (IMDB) Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman and Art Stevens | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ted Berman and Richard Rich Story/'Screenplay': David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens and Joe Hale Based on: The Chronicles of Prydain (American novels, 1964–68) by Lloyd AlexanderWriting credits for The Black Cauldron (IMDB) Producer: Joe Hale Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements, John Musker, David Michener and Burny Mattinson Story/'Screenplay': Peter Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, David Michener and Melvin Shaw Based on: Basil of Baker Street (American children's books, 1958–82) by Eve TitusWriting credits for The Great Mouse Detective (IMDB) Producer: Burny Mattinson | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: George Scribner Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Peter Young, David Michener and Leon Joosen Screenplay: Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney and James Mangold Inspired by: Oliver Twist (British novel, 1838) by Charles DickensWriting credits for Oliver & Company (IMDB) Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements and John Musker Story/'Screenplay': Ron Clements and John Musker Inspired by: "The Little Mermaid" (Danish fairy tale, 1837) by Hans Christian AndersenWriting credits for The Little Mermaid (IMDB) Producers: Howard Ashman and John Musker Home entertainment short: The Little Matchgirl (2006 DVD release) Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel Story: Joe Ranft (story supervisor) Screenplay: Jim Cox, Karey Kirkpatrick, Byron Simpson and Joe Ranft Producer: Thomas Schumacher Theatrical short: The Prince and the Pauper | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story: Roger Allers (story supervisor), Brenda Chapman, Chris Sanders, Burny Mattinson, Kevin Harkey, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Joe Ranft, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury and Robert Lence Screenplay: Linda Woolverton Based on: "Beauty and the Beast" (French fairy tale, 1756) by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de BeaumontWriting credits for Beauty and the Beast (IMDB) Producer: Don Hahn Theatrical short: Tangled Ever After (2012 3D re-release) Premiere: Notes:These films were released or re-released in IMAX format in addition to their regular theatrical releases.These films were also released or re-released in a wikipedia:Disney Digital 3-D limited cinema version. | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Ed Gombert (story supervisor), Burny Mattinson, Roger Allers, Daan Jippes, Kevin Harkey, Sue C. Nichols, Francis Glebas, Darrell Rooney, Larry Leker, James Fujii, Kirk Hanson, Kevin Lima, Rebecca Rees, David S. Smith, Chris Sanders, Brian Pimental and Patrick A. Ventura Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio Based on: "Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp" (Arabian fairy tale) Producers: Ron Clements and John Musker Co-Producers: Donald W. Ernst and Amy Pell Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff Story: Brenda Chapman (story supervisor), Burny Mattinson, Barry Johnson, Lorna Cook, Thom Enriquez, Andy Gaskill, Gary Trousdale, Jim Capobianco, Kevin Harkey, Jorgen Klubien, Chris Sanders, Tom Sito, Larry Leker, Joe Ranft, Rick Maki, Ed Gombert, Francis Glebas, and Mark Kausler Screenplay: Irene Mecchi, Jonathan Roberts, and Linda Woolverton Inspired by: Hamlet (British play, 1601) by William Shakespeare Producer: Don Hahn Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg Story: Tom Sito (story supervisor), Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Ed Gombert, Kaan Kalyon, Francis Glebas, Rob Gibbs, Bruce Morris, Todd Kurosawa, Duncan Marjoribanks and Chris Buck Screenplay: Carl Binder, Susannah Grant and Philip LaZebnik Based on: life and legend of Pocahontas (1595–1617) Producer: James Pentecost Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story: Will Finn (story supervisor), Tab Murphy, Kevin Harkey, Gaftan Brizzi, Paul Brizzi, Edward Gombert, Brenda Chapman, Jeff Snow, Jim Capobianco, Denis Rich, Burny Mattinson, John Sanford, Kelly Wightman, James Funi, Geefwee Boedoe, Floyd Norman, Francis Glebas, Kirk Hanson, Christine Blum and Sue C. Nichols Screenplay: Tab Murphy, Irene Mecchi, Bob Tzudiker, Noni White and Jonathan Roberts Based on: Notre Dame de Paris (French novel, 1831) by Victor HugoWriting credits for The Hunchback of Notre Dame (IMDB) Producer: Don Hahn Co-Producer: Roy Conli Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Barry Johnson (story supervisor), Kaan Kalyon, Kelly Wightman, Randy Cartwright, John Ramirez, Jeff Snow, Vance Gerry, Kirk Hanson, Tamara Lusher, Francis Glebas, Mark Kennedy, Bruce Morris, Don Dougherty and Thom Enriquez Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker, Donald McEnery, Bob Shaw and Irene Mecchi Based on: "Hercules" (Greek myth) Producers: Alice Dewey, Ron Clements and John Musker Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft Story: Chris Sanders (story supervisor), Dean DeBlois (co-head of story), John Sanford, Chris Williams, Tim Hodge, Julius Aguimatang, Burny Mattinson, Lorna Cook, Barry Johnson, Thom Enriquez, Ed Gombert, Joe Grant and Floyd Norman Screenplay: Rita Hsiao, Chris Sanders, Philip LaZebnik, Raymond Singer and Eugenia Bostwick-Singer Based on: "Hua Mulan" (Chinese legend) Producer: Pam Coats Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Chris Buck and Kevin Lima Story: Brian Pimental (story supervisor), Stephen J. Anderson, Mark Kennedy, Carole Holliday, Gaëtan Brizzi, Paul Brizzi, Don Dougherty, Ed Gombert, Randy Haycock, Don Hall, Kevin Harkey, Glen Keane, Burny Mattinson, Frank Nissen, John Norton, Jeff Snow, Michael Surrey, Chris Ure, Mark Walton, Stevie Wermers, Kelly Wightman and John Ramirez Screenplay: Tab Murphy, Bob Tzudiker and Noni White Based on: Tarzan of the Apes (American novel, 1914) by Edgar Rice BurroughsWriting credits for Tarzan (IMDB) Producer: Bonnie Arnold Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors/'Story'/'Screenplay': See full credits Based on: The Steadfast Tin Soldier segment based on "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" (Danish fairy tale, 1838) by Hans Christian AndersenWriting credits for Fantasia 2000 (IMDB) Producer: Donald W. Ernst IMAX release: ; Wide release: Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ralph Zondag and Eric Leighton Story: Thom Enriquez, John Harrison, Robert Nelson Jacobs and Ralph Zondag Screenplay: John Harrison and Robert Nelson Jacobs, from a earlier version by Walon Green Producer: Pam Marsden Co-Producer: Baker Bloodworth Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: Mark Dindal Story: Chris Williams and Mark Dindal Screenplay: David Reynolds Producer: Randy Fullmer Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise Story: Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Jackie Zabel and Tab Murphy Screenplay: Tab Murphy Producer: Don Hahn Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois Story/'Screenplay': Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois Producer: Clark Spencer Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Ron Clements, John Musker, Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker and Rob Edwards Based on: Treasure Island (Scottish novel, 1883) by Robert Louis StevensonWriting credits for Treasure Planet (IMDB) and Treasure Island in Outer Space (Italian TV mini-series, 1987) by Renato Castellaniconnections Movie Connections for Treasure Planet (IMDB) Producers: Ron Clements, John Musker and Roy Conli Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Aaron Blaise and Robert Walker Story/'Screenplay': Tab Murphy, Lorne Cameron, David Hoselton, Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman Producers: Igor Khait and Chuck Williams Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Directors: Will Finn and John Sanford Story/'Screenplay': Will Finn and John Sanford Producer: Alice Dewey Home entertainment short: A Dairy Tale Premiere: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary= Director: Mark Dindal Story: Mark Dindal and Mark Kennedy Screenplay: Steve Bencich, Ron J. Friedman and Ron Anderson Inspired by: "Henny Penny" (traditional folk tale) Producer: Randy Fullmer Premiere: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Director': Stephen J. Anderson Story: Don Hall (head of story) Screenplay: Jon A. Bernstein, Michelle Spritz and Nathan Greno Based on: A Day with Wilbur Robinson (American picture book, 1990) by William JoyceWriting credits for Meet the Robinsons (IMDB) Producer: Dorothy McKim Theatrical shorts: Working for Peanuts (in 3D) and Boat Builders (in 2D) Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Chris Williams and Byron Howard Story: Nathan Greno (head of story) Screenplay: Dan Fogelman and Chris Williams Producer: Clark Spencer Theatrical short: Pixar's Tokyo Mater Home entertainment short: Super Rhino Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Ron Clements and John Musker Story: Ron Clements, John Musker, Greg Erb and Jason Oremland Screenplay: Ron Clements, John Musker and Rob Edwards Based on: The Frog Prince (German fairy tale, 1812) by Brothers Grimm, and The Frog Princess (American novel, 2002) by E. D. BakerWriting credits for The Princess and the Frog (IMDB) Producer: Peter Del Vecho Premiere: ; Wide release: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Nathan Greno and Byron Howard Story: Mark Kennedy (head of story) Screenplay: Dan Fogelman Based on: "Rapunzel" (German fairy tale, 1812) by Brothers GrimmWriting credits for Tangled (IMDB) Producer: Roy Conli Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Stephen J. Anderson and Don Hall Story/'Screenplay': Stephen J. Anderson, Don Hall, Clio Chiang, Don Dougherty, Kendelle Hoyer, Brian Kesinger, Nicole Mitchell and Jeremy Spears Based on: Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner (British storybooks, 1926–28) by A. A. MilneWriting credits for Winnie the Pooh (IMDB) Producers: Peter Del Vecho and Clark Spencer Theatrical short: The Ballad of Nessie Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Director': Rich Moore Story: Rich Moore, Phil Johnston and Jim Reardon Screenplay: Phil Johnston and Jennifer Lee Producer: Clark Spencer Theatrical short: Paperman Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee Story: Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and Shane Morris Screenplay: Jennifer Lee Inspired by: "The Snow Queen" (Danish fairy tale, 1845) by Hans Christian AndersenWriting credits for Frozen (IMDB) Producer: Peter Del Vecho Theatrical short: Get a Horse! Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} | ShortSummary='Directors': Don Hall and Chris Williams Story: Joe Mateo and Paul Briggs (heads of story) Screenplay: Robert L. Baird, Dan Gerson and Jordan Roberts Inspired by: "Big Hero 6" (American comic book, 1998–present) by Steven T. Seagle and Duncan RouleauWriting credits for Big Hero 6 (IMDB) Producer: Roy Conli Theatrical short: Feast Premiere: ; Wide release: Notes: | LineColor=F3632B }} |} Upcoming ''Moana'' Ron Clements and John Musker are working on a computer-animated musical film, Moana, set in Polynesia. The film is scheduled to be released on November 23, 2016. It is described as a "mythic adventure set around 2000 years ago and across a series of islands in the South Pacific." The main character is to be Moana Waialiki, a teenage sea-voyaging enthusiast and the only daughter of a chief in a long line of navigators. When her family needs her help, she sets off on an epic journey to find a fabled island. During her journey, she teams up with her hero, demigod Maui, and encounters enormous sea creatures, underworlds, demigods and spirits taken from Polynesian mythology. The music for the film is to be composed by Mark Mancina and arranged by Dave Metzger. On December 2, 2014, Dwayne Johnson was reportedly in talks to voice the demigod Maui in the film, and was confirmed the next day to be cast in the role and Johnson revealed on Twitter that the film will be a musical. After directing The Princess and the Frog, Clements and Musker started working on an adaptation of Terry Pratchett's Mort, but rights problems prevented them from continuing with the project. To avoid similar problems, they pitched three new ideas, and in 2011 started developing the film based on an original idea. Moana will be Clements and Musker's first computer-animated film. Although initially rumoured to be made in the hand-drawn/computer-animated technique introduced with Disney's short film Paperman, Musker said that it is "far too early to apply the Paperman hybrid technique to a feature. The Meander digital in-betweening interface still has a host of production issues (including color) that need to be perfected." According to Bleeding Cool, the film will feature a new, painterly style of CG. ''Giants'' Nathan Greno (Tangled) is working on Giants, a computer-animated film, loosely based on the fairy tale Jack and the Beanstalk. It will be released on March 9, 2018. ''Frozen 2'' On March 12, 2015, Disney announced that a sequel to Frozen is in development, and that co-directors Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck and producer Peter Del Vecho would be returning. A release date has not been announced. Associated productions Reception Box office grosses and critical reception Note: Only the films released since 1985 have their budgets and grosses listed at the moment. Academy Award wins and nominations See also * List of Disney animated shorts Notes References External links * Disney Category:Disney-related lists Category:Disney animated features canon